narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tobikakurenai Village
|image=Tobikakurenai.PNG |kanji=跳び隠れないの里 |romaji=Tobikakurenai no Sato |literal english=Village not Hidden by Flight |country=Land of Recoil |leader=Tobikage |symbol=Tobikakurenai Village Symbol.svg |population=2/5 |military=3/5 |economy=2/5 }} is a shinobi village located in the Land of Recoil. It is not known exactly when the village was created, since most of the early records of the village was lost after a fire that completely destroyed the Tobi Archive Library, but it is it is known that the village already existed before 's death. It is known that currently Tobikakurenai relations with most other ninja villages is peaceful, since the the village leaders's policies was of avoided the most confrontations with the other villages, especially the Five Great Shinobi Countries. However, it has been recorded that the village has faced in the past bloody battles against , Takigakure and there are also reports of a bloody battle where Tobikakurenai was almost entirely destroyed by shinobi. Politically speaking, Tobikakurenai has no declared enemies (although most of the village's politicians do not trust in Kirigakure's shinobi). Its alliances are stronger with Kumogakure, Konohagakure, , (who owned strong commercial links with the village) and Takigakure, since after the war, a peace treaty between the two villages was signed, even though many shinobi from both villages have attempted a boycott against the treaty. The strong relationship between Tobikakurenai Village and Hoshigakure is due to the fact that Hoshigakure have been the only village to recognize Tobikakurenai's Kage. Probably because Hoshigakure also has an unofficial Kage. As in Hoshigakure, the is a in name only. The other villages do not recognise Tobikakurenai as an equal, nor is there any ninja truly worthy of the title. History It is not known exactly when Tobikakaurenai Village was founded, but it is known that the village already existed before the First Hokage's death. Founding At an unknown time, but according to official sources happened before Hashirama Senju's death, ninjas of ancient mercenaries clans from countries such as the Land of Wind and Land of Waterfalls was besieged in the small Land of Recoil a nation that did not arouse the attention of the great nations of the time, because it showed small and with only an open connection to the sea. During that period the former leader of the Kokutan Clan, Himuki Kokutan, joined alliances with other two famous clans of the Warring States Period, the Yamakaze Clan and the Yumekuni Clan as well as other smaller clans who had interest in founding a shinobi village. The Land of Recoil was not large, but in its northern end its natural geography formed a kind of depression, surrounded by mountains that created a natural trim that would protect its interior from possible attacks from the south or from the open sea. This geography was decisive for the appointment of the country and in such privileged point Himuki decided to found the village. However, in such strategic point was a small military base followed by a bunker of inexperienced ninjas and ninjas in training from . This military base was completely devastated and destroyed by the mercenaries ninjas and after the acquisition of the place was founded the village: Tobikakurenai Village — a name that was contrary to the usual names that baptized other villages. The destruction of the military base became known by the Tobikakurenai's shinobi as the Fall of Magoa Base and was the principle of the enmity relations between Tobikakurenai and Kirigakure. Himuki's leadership and rare skills made him to be named the village's first leader and on his own merits he decided that as the ' leaders he deserved the title of Kage. However, only Hoshigakure recognized the title of Tobikage as the other villages did not recognize the strength and power of Tobikakurenai, so the Tobikage (in the same way as the ) became a non official Kage. Hoshigakure's support was fundamental to the strengthening of political ties between the two villages. Participation in the Wars Tobikakurenai did not participated in the , as the village was still passing by a project of construction, fortification and military training that prevented the village to be devastated if participate in a war. During the , Tobikakurenai invaded Kusagakure after discovering that the village suffered serious civilians problems after one of the most horrific and bloody prisoner riots in . Harnessing the military weakness of its enemy, Tobikakurenai Village attacked at the first opportunity that had and was victorious after stealing valuable information and secret scrolls containing detailed information about the technique. After its victory, the village's elders decided to instruct their ANBU and Hunter-nin to use the Heavenly Prison at the prisoners imprisoned in the Secret Prison, Shinkijō. At an unknown time Urusai and fought during the Second Shinobi World War. With the growing prestige of the village on a global scale and the ideology preached by the Second and Third Tobikage that the hard-work should be recognized first and foremost and that the difficulty of the missions of their subordinates should always be high, Tobikakurenai's military power and fame grew for the periods prior to the First and Second World Wars. Among the minor nations, Tobikakurenai became known due to its regime and the strength of its military might. Its army and military tactics were compared to those of Takigakure and that in the period between the Second and Third Shinobi World Wars, became known as most influential minor nations among the others. Tobikakurenai was involved in the fighting against Takigakure in the Land of Rain and in the Land of Hot Water and against Kirigakure in its own country. The attempted invasion of Kirigakure was a failure because the guerrilla tactics adopted by the leaders of Kirigakure failed because they underestimated the pitfalls previously implanted in the Land of Recoil by the Yamakaze clan's members. However the battles against Takigakure were the bloodiest and hardest, since Tobikakaurenai's platoons in Amegakure were defeated. The situation in the Land of Hot Water almost had the same outcome when the Takigakure's shinobi attacked Tobikakurenai's entire platoon, but Onwa Hikaeme managed to reverse the situation healing all platoon members with her medical skills and her Kekkei Tōta. Locations Library Tobi.JPG|Tobikakurenai's Archive Libary Prison Tobikakurenai.jpg|Shinkijō's Secret Entrance Ramen Restaurant.PNG|The village's Ramen Restaurant Tobi Academy.jpg|Tobikakurenai's Academy Onwana's house.jpg|Onwa Hikaeme's Home Hisajima Shop.png|Hisajima's Perfume Shop Nomunomubo.png|Nomunomubo Clans Within the village there are many powerful and well respected clans. As in Konohagakure, some of the village's clans have too much respect and fame and so are considered noble clans. These are: Kokutan, Yamakaze and Yumekuni. All known clans in the village are: *Amigumo Clan *Hisajima Clan *Kamogawa Clan *Kokutan Clan *Yamakaze Clan *Yumekuni Clan Trivia *The Tobikakurenai's idea is based on a Commemorative Art that Masashi Kishimoto did for the magazine Shonen Jump. Category:Villages Category:Fanon Villages